In order to make aircraft passengers comfortable, and in order to transport them between an airport terminal building and an aircraft in such a way that they are protected from the weather and from other environmental influences, passenger boarding bridges are used which are telescopically extensible and the height of which is adjustable. For instance, an apron drive bridge in present day use includes a plurality of adjustable modules, including: a rotunda, a telescopic tunnel, a bubble section, a cab, and elevating columns with wheel carriage. Other common types of passenger boarding bridges include radial drive bridges and over-the-wing (OTW) bridges. These types of passenger boarding bridges are adjustable, for instance to compensate for different sized aircraft and to compensate for imprecise parking of aircraft at an airport terminal. Manual, semi-automated and fully-automated bridge alignment systems are known for adjusting the position of the passenger boarding bridge relative to an aircraft, for instance to compensate for different sized aircraft and to compensate for imprecise parking of aircraft.
A manual bridge alignment system requires that a human operator is present to perform the alignment operation each time an aircraft arrives. Delays occur when the human operator is not standing-by to perform the alignment operation as soon as the aircraft comes to a stop. In addition, human operators are prone to errors that result in the passenger boarding bridge being driven into the aircraft or into a piece of ground service equipment. Such collisions involving the passenger boarding bridge are costly and also result in delays. In order to avoid causing a aircraft wirelessly transmits a call signal for initiating an automated alignment operation of a passenger boarding bridge, it is possible that one or more neighboring passenger boarding bridges may intercept and act upon the call signal as well. In this case, an aircraft may inadvertently initiate automated docking of more than one passenger boarding bridge at time. As a result, the neighboring bridges may collide with aircraft or ground service equipment located adjacent thereto, particularly since the bridge movement is sudden and unexpected. Similarly, control signals and/or confirmation signals that are exchanged between an aircraft and an assigned passenger boarding bridge may be intercepted and acted upon by other passenger boarding bridges in close proximity to the assigned passenger boarding bridge. With the growing number of automated bridge alignment systems that are in use at airports, the problem of cross-talk related bridge incidents is becoming more of a concern.
It would be advantageous to provide a system and method that overcomes at least some of the above-mentioned limitations of the prior art.